The Raven
by Spyder36
Summary: An anarchist is establishing a permanent threat to city controllers of Grenville making him an outlaw and public enemy number one. But when his origins are discovered the people will question whether he is a villain, or a hero. CHAPTERS 1,2,3 and ARE NOW COMPLETE! Chapter 5 is still in progress, but has been updated.
1. The Man in The Black Hood

**The Man in the Black Hood**

He looked down from the roof, finding four guards spread out on the surface of the building. All were armed of course.

'Shit,' he thought, 'Easy job my ass.'

He leaped down, not a big fall. He had worse. He just needed to be quiet.

'Two years of this crap, and what does it get me? Nothing! It just gets harder!'

His blade slid through the guards neck like butter, and the second guard almost saw him coming.

'Maybe I need a vacation. Nah, I enjoy this too much to quit.'

The third guard was careful. Sticking to the ledge and watching his six constantly, this one was the only one with military training. It did nothing to help though. He just made his was by shimmying along the ledge. The guard yelled out a scream as he fell 60 ft below.

"Yo, Eddy! You alright man? I heard ya scream..."

Silence was broken, at least 3 shots fired. None of them counted. They never do when he attacks them.

"Sorry man, Eddy had a bit of a trip up." He said to the corpse at his feet.

'Time for the big prize!' He gleefully realized.

The man waiting below the window was fat, pathetic, and corrupt. He was the current mayor of Grenville, a city just past the border into Canada. Though a Canadian city, their politics is controlled by the US. He looked down at the pathetic piece of meat, who was basically raping his mistress. She was clearly disgusted by the sight and smell of his sweaty, ass reeking body. He cut the glass with his blade, so efficiently it barely made a scrape.

'This... this is gonna be gross...' he predicted, just before leaping through the decent sized hole through the window.

"What the fuck! Who the fuck are you? Are did you get in here?" Gatsburg shouted.

"Room service. What, you didn't hear me knocking?" He toyed with Gatsburg, gleefully waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"You little cocksucker! Do you know who I am?" Gatsburg screeched.

"Ronald Gerald Gatsburg, mayor of Grenville, elected through mass funding by Alimo Industries and given all the wealth an asshole could ask for, if he were to turn around on certain... shall i say, sinful actions on the company's part. I did my homework Gatsburg, you should have done the same."

"Who... who are you?" Gatsburg muttered.

"Oh, i'm just the guy in the black hood."

Gatsburg had almost no time to react, his blade went through his neck, sliced through and severed the spinal column, killing the mayor immediately. He rushed to the window and did what any suicidal person would do in that situation. He jumped through it.

* * *

Free falling now he saw the remains of the guard he threw off. He laughed to himself now knowing he jumped out the wrong window. The mask came to life from the top of his spinal column, and quickly wrapped around his face. The screen was clear, almost as if he wasn't wearing it at all. But then the HUD showed the flag pole slightly to the left of him.

"Boost left. Now!" The computer heard his command and his hand was wrapped the same way his head was. It flared to life and pushed to the left. Neuron commands had activated his other hand to protect his wrist from snapping in two, and he caught the flagpole with ease. If Stark and Alimo do could anything, they could make a damn good nanite suit.

He wondered, ' How am I gonna get down from here? Im still at least, like, 20 feet up. I wont't die from here, but shit man! Think!'

The suit came to life again, claws protruding from his fingertips.

'Oh right, forgot about those.' He made his way down carefully, and deactivated the mask and gauntlets. He was in the clear, and he made his way home quickly.


	2. Grenville High

**Grenville High**

Jack was late for class. He was up nearly all night after Tom told him about the terrorist attack on the mayor. He was usually good for time, but he was just to damn tired to care at the time. Ten minutes past the bell, Stover would have his ass on a plate for sure. He knocked on the door.

"Ahh Mr. Dulmage, so glad you could join us. Now do you mind telling me why you're late to class this morning?" Mr. Stover so innocently asked.

"Thats my fault actually Mr. Stover, see i told Jack that it was the wrong week order of class, and I couldn't find where he was printing his lab report in time before class started." Will chimed in from behind Stover.

"Is that so. Do you have my report then?"

'Lifesaver!' Jack thought, since Will just saved a painful hour of detention.

"Yes sir, Mr. Stover. In my bag." Jack answered.

"Take a seat and hand in then. Your lucky Mr. Monkhouse had your back Dulmage." Stover commanded.

* * *

In the halls Will was alone as usual, thinking to himself as he often does. Jack saw him and ran up to him.

"Ohhh man I'm so glad you have my back bro! I owe you big time!" Jack exclaimed.

Will looked at him at replied "Don't mention it. Did you see the council meeting with Xavier?"

"Naw, Tom told me about the terrorist attack on the mayor though. Some hooded guy that the cameras caught leaping out the window."

"Wait he leaped out the building? How did he live?"

"Well the analysts were saying that he probably had some kind symbiote suit on, like Venom. They sell them on the black market. Inert ones i mean, not like the whole weird alien kind of thing."

"Wow. Wouldn't mind of those right now!"

"Ya I know. Hey there's Kate! Ill catch ya later, I've decided that since you saved my lunch I'd do something with it."

"Your gonna ask out Kate. Nice, good luck man."

"Thanks bro, see ya later!"

* * *

At lunch Will could only hear the stories of the man in the hood. From a symbiote, to a mutant, to an alien, the guesses were just piling on. Will was silent all lunch, as he usually is. Jack was with Kate, obviously successful as usual.

He thought to himself, 'Wonder if they're actually gonna go out or its a one night fling,'

He saw them embrace in a hug and she left.

'Oh they are going out. Nice.' Will never really thought himself as the boyfriend type, mainly because he was extremely shy. He only had one true friend after all. Tom showed up soon after, papers in his clutches, blaring about how the guy in the hood would kill tonight. Most thought it was nonsense, but he just kept on and on about how an important US senator was visiting the home of the Alimo Tower. He would be at the Balring Hotel, heavily guarded and nearly impenetrable. Someone shouted about how could the guy in the hood get in then. Tom only responded that "the Calvert Tower was even more guarded on the inside."

"Watch the news. You'll see! Then you'll all know that nothing can stop this guy!".


	3. The Raven

**The Raven**

"Are my guards all in place!? They better be, or it's your ass Calvert!" yelled Hertfield from his cozy, luxury suite. Drink in hand, woman on the bed, this senator is living the prime life. It ended just an hour or so later. The man in the hood was on the roof, where Shawn Calvert had forgotten to place guards. He was a scientist after all, not a military commander. Alimo Industries had made sure that Eric Herfield was comfortable, and well protected. But they never had expected the man in the hood.

"Ahh, this drink is great! whats it called Calvert?"

"Ummm im not sure Mr. Hertfeld..."

"HertFIELD!"

"Uh, Mr. Hertfield, right, um, im just a scientist sir, i don' really know why my superiors gave me charge to, um, take care of you sir."

"Ahh your doing fine Calvert! No one can touch me, not even S.H.E.I.L.D, or at least whats left of it!"

The man in the hood was listening in the conversation. He knew the name Calvert before. 'Scientist, in charge of genetics department... he would know about me then.'

He waited further still, not daring to pass up an opportunity like this.

* * *

Calvert broke the silence, "Um sir, what do you want us to do if the raven arrives?"

"The what? Who in Gods name is 'the raven'?"

"Um, he killed the mayor yesterday sir. It's classified otherwise."

"Classified my ass! If i don't know what the fuck your talking about how can i determine what to do? Hmm, I'm not psychic like Xavier you know."

"Well hes my creation sir, um, i made him faster, stronger, and smarter, as well given him some _slight_ mutation properties."

"Really, like what?"

"Well he has a mild healing factor, from Daken's DNA, he possess a slight precognitive ability, similar to Peter Parker, and he has his own sixth sense, which we called 'Raven Sense'."

"Hmm, well he cant be that dangerous, i mean look at this place! Its fucking loaded with guards!"

"Oh, and another thing. He stole the Stark based Alimo Nanite suit. The XNV 099 model if I'm correct."

"...so?"

"This suit is state of the art, inserted into the spinal column it actually _teaches_ the brain to produce nanites from the minerals in the blood stream, making the skin the actual exosuit! It also allows the user to create interface weapons and armor, and it also aids in survival and stealth through the HUD. So, it increases an average soldiers kill capacity by 264%."

"Pfft, I'm not scared of some dinosaur suit Stark made when he was alive. We have technology on our side."

Calvert's iTen signaled, "I have to go, the lab is falling apart. Use the interface if you need anything."

"Ya go ill be fine!"

The Raven looked down from the building, if he jumped for the west side he could easily make his way down after the kill.

* * *

The Raven waited long enough. He checked his interface, it was about 1:04AM, and he was getting pretty tired. He activated the mask through his thoughts and began to descend the building with his gauntlets.

'Shit, the windows locked. Why can it never be easy to kill some dickhead at this ungodly time of day!' He changed the claw into his trusty blade, it would do the job in breaking the electric circuitry of the window, without killing him.

"Ok, lets see here, blue, green, or red. I think in movies its usually blue. Or is it red... fuck it green seems easy enough!' The blade gashed through the green wire, disabling the lock. He tapped into his mind, and activated what Calvert had called his 'Raven Sense'. He just called it his gift, and he 'saw' that the senator was busy with that whore woman than on the deactivated window. He returned to normal sight, and opened the opaque window quietly as possible. It creaked. Loudly.

"The fuck!" Hertfield exclaimed, shocked.

"What are the odds! Shit man, you know how much patience i put into this!" Raven sarcastically remarked.

Hertfield replied coldly, "Hmph, your just some dumb kid! How old are you, 15?"

"Actually im 17 and a half, thank you very much."

"GUARDS!" Hertfield was killed that instant, he couldn't even react to the speed that the Raven possessed. His blade went through his neck, severing the spinal column, just as he had done with the mayor.

'This is gonna get interesting' The Raven thought, knowing he needed to get to the other side of the building, through the alerted guards. Another blade protruded from his wrist, and he detracted both, ready for a fight.


	4. Solitude

**Solitude**

_****_Tom came into school, all smug with pride. Will looked on, finding it slightly amusing that Tom was right. A raven was all that was left at the scene. It was painted on the floor with blood, it looked tribal. Like in the past with the old tattoos. But what Will found was odd was that there were no bodies at the scene, except the senator who was killed. He didn't put too much mind into it though, so he went back to his book.

"You know you could use your i10 for that right?" Jack popped up, almost from no where. Will was unfazed, almost as if he was ignoring Jacks remark.

"Books are much better read on paper, not a holographic screen. You know i barely use my interface." Will didn't even look up.

Jack replied with a laugh, "I probably would be the last one to read from a _library _of all places!"

"Yes. Probably. Whats the news calling him now?"

"Hmm? Who?" Jack was confused. He didn't clue in until his friend reminded him.

"That guy in the hood, the one Tom said would kill last night. Heard he did. News called him by a name. What was it?"

"Ohhh, ya he left like, a raven looking thing in blood, so the news called him the Raven."

Will responded, "Sounds cryptic."

"What doesn't these days right!" Jack laughed.

* * *

The bell rang, but then the announcements chimed in quick after. School was canceled that day, so Will went to the library. Jack went with Kate and some her friends out to breakfast. Will looked on as they laughed, talked, and joked the way down the street until all that was left was silence. Except one girl, whom he couldn't recall. She was on her interface, talking to her friend.

"I told you Holly, I'm going to enjoy my free time, MY WAY! And that is by sitting down, enjoying some Star Trek novels, and forgetting everything. Tell Jaime I'm sorry, but ill have to postpone on lunch." She closed the window before her friend could respond. Will caught himself staring, but didn't turn away in time.

"I'm sorry about that! I know its rude to talk in a library. To be honest I thought i was alone." She said, as she caught Will's eyes on her i10.

"Mmm" Will wasn't one for words, and really didn't care about noise.

"Hey, your that quiet guy, Malkherse was it?"

Will was pretty insulted. He thought his last name was easy to remember. "Monkhouse."

She sheepishly replied, "Oh right, so you read?"

"Who doesn't." Will was a bit of a smartass at times.

"I mean books, like paper books." She said, a bit frustrated.

"It helps to calm me. Plus i like the solitude." Will found himself surprised that a stranger could hold his attention this long. He put the book down.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to ruin your free time!" She quickly rushed, thinking it was her cause that Will returned the book to the shelf.

Will replied, "It's not you, don't worry. I've read it 17 times already. Or is it 18? Anyway, I'd recommend books with Kirk in it. The original is my favorite."

"Oh, thanks. See you around!" She called out.

"Mmm"

* * *

Will didn't have to walk long for someone to bother him. Jack saw him outside the antique restaurant window, and pulled him in. He would pay for his meal after all, but force conversation out of him. Especially since his girlfriend has tried to "help" him before.

"So that was a quick read, eh? Jack said inciting small talk out of his friend. Will just stirred his Shirley Temple in response.

"So, Will, how have you been holding up?" Kate chimed in, breaking the silence. Will was a bit confused but quickly realized what she meant.

"Mmm." Will sort of replied, leaving Jack to say his usual line.

"That means fine. And yes. Sometimes no."

Kate continued, to Wills frustration, "So your fine emotionally, because it is hard to live without parents, or a guardian you know."

"How do you know i don't have a guardian?" Will snapped. He hates when people try to sympathize with him.

"Well, Jack told me. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you upset..."

"You didn't. I just don't like nosy people. Especially when it comes to MY business."

Jack looked worried. Will wasn't very happy, so he knew to not budge him anymore. He payed for his Shirley Temple, and let him go.

"Thanks for the drink. Both of you." Will may be slightly unhinged, but he still had manners.

* * *

Walking home, Will found himself in front of four kids from school. All were friends of Jacks, but they hated Will for being different.

"Hey geek! Whatch ya up to, huh?" The leader, Gary, taunted.

"Not much, just walking home."

"Ohhh and the zombie speaks! Tell me zombie, why are ya such a freak?" Gary continued, not realizing his mistake.

"Leave now, and ill forget all about this Gary." Will warned him.

Gary furiously replied, "Is that a fuckin threat? Huh? Cause my friends here got my back!"

Will almost laughed. "When you arm is split at the shoulder and the elbow, bones sticking out, then we'll see if they really do."

Gary had enough, and he took a swing. Two cracks were heard, one after Will caught his fist before anyone could blink, and then shattering his elbow with his palm. The next after he gripped the broken arm and yanked it by the shoulder the opposite way, contorting Gary's back. One of the friends vomited from all the blood, and the bone protruding from Gary's skin. Will just kept walking never turning back.

* * *

When he reached home his interface was blaring like crazy. Mentions of his name after Gary was sent to the hospital was off the charts. Everyone knew what had gone down just about 32 minutes earlier. When Will reached his door, he focused his eyes, and saw the world normally again, turning off his Raven Sense.


	5. The Beast

**The Beast**

The door shook from the men trying to break it down. The Raven stood, waiting. Finally an explosion tore the door from its hinges and the guards swarmed in. They found nothing but the corpse of the man Will had just killed, and suddenly what was a force of 8 men became 6.

"Sweep the area! He's still here dammit!" the commander ordered, but it didn't take to long for Will to reveal himself. The mask proved to hide hos identity from the holo-recorders the soldiers were wearing, and they couldn't match his speed. All the guards were dead, the commander killed first.

* * *

What surprised Will wasn't the fact that the guards were missing, but that Norman Calvert was still there. The wimpy scientist had planned this, and now Will was trapped.

"Well, well, well. It's so good to see you again 17. I'm sure you have a real name by now, come on what it is. I can keep a secret." Calvert taunted the Raven, or subject 17 as he referred. Will kept silent, scanning his HUD interface for any traps.

"Ah, doesn't matter. You always were quiet. But I guess being bred in a lab does that to someone quite well. How's your trust? Make any friends yet? I know someone who you will get along with_ quite well."_ The floor opened and a giant cage appeared from nowhere. Whatever was inside it wasn't too happy.

"Dr. Banner, Bruce, deemed insane about 3 years ago after we took the job of hunting him down from Ross. Now only the green beast is all that remains of him. So much time mastering the Hulk within, all for nothing. Ill be taking my leave now. Farewell Mr. Monkhouse. Remember, _we're always watching._

The cage was set to an opening sequence. Will was less concerned about his identity being known than of his history classes, reading about the Avengers and how they had to deal with the Hulk, now no more than a savage Beast. The gates were ripped open, and out he came, the shadow of Bruce Banner. The Raven activated his exo-suit. It wouldn't help him in this fight.

* * *

The Beast threw him down against the wall, and before he could catch his breath again the Beast was on him again. Quite quick for his size, yet the Raven was faster. He was made for speed and to deal with situations like this. He recalled his lessons from Stover, how the Hulk could be brought down by the environment, using all the uncontrollable rage was Will's only hope now.

"COME ON THEN! LETS GO YOU BIG GREEN," Before he could finish his taunt the Beast charged at him. Raven avoided him just barely. His armor couldn't take another hit at this point. The effect wasn't as effective as Raven had hoped but at least it gave him some time to something stupid.

"Activate auxiliary thrusters. Now." Will commanded the armor. He rushed straight at the Beast, his blades extended in front of him. It surely didn't kill what remained of the Hulk, but he was down for the count. Will barely lived, and he thought he was done for. His plans would have to be more thought out next time, but he needs outside help. Calverts words echoed in Will's mind.

**_We're always watching._**


End file.
